


Демоны тоже плачут

by seagull26



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Character Death, Demons, Exorcisms, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagull26/pseuds/seagull26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мефисто вспоминает дни, проведенные с Широ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

На кладбище шел дождь. Траурная церемония подошла к концу, и все разошлись. Только двое – высокий мужчина и молодой парень стояли напротив двух могил. Мефисто Фелес – напротив могилы Широ Фуджимото, Окумура Рин – напротив могилы Окумуры Юкио. За все время Рин не обронил ни одной слезинки, он старался выглядеть сильным перед всеми. Окумура старший не нуждался в их жалости.  
– Не стоит сдерживать себя, – Фель притянул парня к себе.  
Рин не выдержал и разрыдался ему в плечо. Мефисто был, пожалуй, единственным человеком, которому он мог открыться. Не потому, что доверял, скорее наоборот. Просто мнение ректора академии Окумуру волновало меньше всего.  
– Знаешь, какое наше самое большое проклятье? – продолжал Мефисто, похлопывая Рина по спине. Парень слегка успокоился, прислушиваясь к словам брата-демона. Но после следующих слов Окумура разрыдался с новой силой. – Демоны слишком долго живут.  
Дождь так и продолжал лить. Маленький зонтик Мефисто не мог укрыть даже одного человека, не то, что сразу двух. И Рин уже не различал, где его слезы, а где просто капли небесной влаги. Казалось, небеса оплакивали потерю парня вместе с ним.  
– Тогда зачем нам такая длинная жизнь, если все, кого мы знаем, умирают? – Рин поднял красные от слез глаза на Мефисто.  
Порой все демоны, живущие среди людей, задаются этим вопросом, и Мефисто не исключение. Он находил в этом юноше, экзорцисте и, по совместительству, брате по демоническому пламени себя. Фелю приходилось справляться самому, но сейчас он мог поделиться своим опытом с тем, кто нуждается в поддержке.  
– Чтобы жить дальше и хранить память о тех, кого мы любим, – ответил Мефисто.  
– Да что ты знаешь об этом, чертов клоун? – завелся Рин. Он оттолкнул от себя ректора академии и оскалил свои демонические клыки. Окумура никогда не видел, чтобы Мефисто проявлял свои истинные чувства. – Ты хоть кого-нибудь любил?  
– Широ Фуджимото, – спокойным тоном сказал Мефисто. А затем, пока Рин стоял в замешательстве, перешел в наступление. – Я знаю, что ваши отношения с братом выходили за грань родственных. Но я тебя не осуждаю Окумура Рин-кун, ведь такова греховная природа всех демонов. Наши же отношения с отцом Фужимото были аналогичны вашим.  
Рин был ошарашен. Но не тем, что про них с братом знал Мефисто Фелес. Не тем, что именно с ним состоял в отношениях его приемный отец. А тем, что для Рина он был героем, идеальным отцом и лучшим экзорцистом. Долгое время Окумура старший собирал по крупицам информацию о той части жизни отца, которую он никогда не знал. И все всегда сходились на том, что это Широ Фуджимото был святым человеком. А теперь Рин узнает, что и он не безгрешен, как и все обычные люди.  
– Каким он был для тебя?  
– О, а это, молодой человек, очень долгая история, – почувствовав заинтересованность в голосе парня, у Мефисто сразу развязался язык. – Почему бы нам не найти более подходящее место для беседы?  
Окумура кивнул. Кладбище и свежая могила не располагали к долгим разговорам. Тем более Рин уже промок до нитки. Они с Мефисто подошли к сторожке смотрителя кладбища и открыли дверь одним из специальных ключей, мгновенно переместившись в другое место.


	2. Глава 1. Юноша

Они очутились непосредственно в кабинете ректора академии.  
– На, вытрись, – одним щелчком пальцев Мефисто наколдовал махровое полотенце, приземлившееся прямо на голову Рина. Парень уже было хотел поблагодарить клоуна за заботу, но передумал. Потому что Фель добавил: – Только не накапай на ковер, он старше меня.  
«От этого клоуна дождешься заботы, как же», – подумал Рин, вытирая голову. Сам Мефисто Фелес каким-то непостижимым образом был абсолютно сухим, и Окумуру заинтересовало, из чего сделан костюм этого клоуна. Его раздумья прервал голос Мефисто:  
– Присаживайся, – предложил он гостю. Рин послушно сел в кресло напротив письменного стола. Сам Фель уже успел переодеться в свою розовую юкату.  
Он строил из себя гостеприимного хозяина и сделал чаю. «Два?» – спросил он, когда дело дошло до кусочков сахара. Рин кивнул. Себе же Мефисто положил целых три. Горячий чай с ароматом японской мяты отлично согревал после промозглого дождя. Через нескольких глотков Окумура, наконец, перешел к делу.  
– Когда ты узнал моего отца?  
– Ему было столько же, сколько и тебе, когда пробудилось твое пламя, – попивая чаек, спокойно ответил Фель.  
– В пятнадцать лет?! – Рин не мог себе представить молодого Широ. Для него он всегда будет улыбчивым седым стариком. – Как это произошло?  
– Помнишь тот монастырь, где ты вырос? – издалека начал Мефисто. Вместо ответа Рин кивнул головой. – Однажды он был почти полностью разрушен.  
***  
В тот жаркий летний день ничего не происходило, и можно было наслаждаться приятным бездельем, но у экзорцистов нет такого понятия, как нормированный рабочий график. Так что вызов в ночной час не вызвал особого удивления. И если б не указ о личном присутствии сэра Мефисто Феля, то его можно было бы проигнорировать. Видимо демон попался довольно сильный, а это должно было быть интересным. Губы сами растянулись в хищной улыбке.  
– Доложите обстановку, – спросил я у первого попавшегося экзорциста, который отгораживал зону происшествия.  
– Да, сэр Мефисто, – поприветствовал экзорцист. – Главным священником овладел один из высших демонов и начал нападать на священнослужителей. Ранеными сейчас занимаются наши медики.  
Демоны всегда питали слабость к вовлечению в грех именно верующих людей. Ломать их идеалы, заставлять совершать ужасные поступки и затем полностью овладевать ими. Это весьма трудное и в случае провала опасное занятие, но это только поливало масла в огонь. Поэтому священники и сами экзорцисты находились в группе риска.  
– В здании кто-нибудь остался? – хотя то, что от него осталось, трудно было назвать зданием. Покосившаяся кровля, треснувшие и местами совсем отсутствующие стены. Церковь готова была вот-вот разрушиться и стояла лишь на молитвах священников.  
– Мы выставили барьеры, поэтому демон не сможет сбежать, но он держит в заложниках одного из послушников.  
Черт, вечно эти дети лезут в самое пекло, а демоны только рады такой легкой добыче. Из-за этого придется действовать осторожно.  
– Я пойду на переговоры с демоном, – чем меньше будет свидетелей, тем лучше.  
Не дожидаясь разрешения, я прошел под ограничительной лентой и направился прямиком в полуразрушенное здание. Света здесь не было, что, впрочем, не является проблемой для демона. Поэтому обрушившиеся доски и поломанную мебель удавалось обходить безо всякого труда. Закрытые двери также не были проблемой просто потому, что половина из них была выбита, а другая – распахнута настежь сбежавшими от демона священниками. Настоящий позор для служителей церкви. Вот поэтому работы у экзорцистов хоть отбавляй.  
Демон нашелся почти сразу. Он не прятался, а наоборот стоял прямо перед алтарем, освещаемый лунным светом из дыры в крыше. От человека в почти ничего не осталось: уши заострились, ногти превратились в когти, на лице его был звериный оскал, открывающий вид на острые клыки, все тело покрылось шерстью, а из-за спины торчал небольшой хвост. Все это безошибочно выдавало в нем демона. Перед собой в качестве щита он держал мальчишку лет пятнадцати, одетого в рясу послушника. У него были светло-каштановые, можно сказать карамельного цвета волосы. «Цвета любимых сладостей», – пронеслось в голове. Нет, нет, сейчас не время о таком думать. К шее парнишки были подставлены острые когти демона, чтобы тот не смог сбежать.  
Я попробовал подойти поближе, но демон сразу проревел:  
– Не подходи! Или я убью его!  
Пришлось замереть на месте. Так или иначе, нужно было заставить его отпустить заложника.  
– Именем Сатаны я приказываю тебе вернуться в Геену, – стоило попробовать использовать свое положение и кровное родство.  
– Предатель! – закричал демон. Кажется, не вышло. – Как ты смеешь произносить имя повелителя?!  
– Ой-я, похоже, меня лишили всяких привилегий, – не то, чтобы меня это расстраивало, но все равно было чуточку обидно.  
– На твоих руках кровь тысяч твоих собратьев! – продолжал обвинять меня демон, который наверняка убил не меньше в Геене. Так какая разница, убивать там или в Ассии?  
И тут демон совершил фатальную ошибку – он убрал когтистую лапу с шеи мальчика и указал на меня. Довольно оскорбительный жест, знаете ли. Я уже приготовился броситься на него, как произошло неожиданное. Мальчик, который должен был быть перепуган досмерти, сначала ударил демона локтем в живот, а затем скорее инстинктивно, нежели намеренно, схватился за самую уязвимую часть демона. Проще говоря, он сломал моему собрату хвост. Даже смотреть на это было больно. А храбрый паренек, улучив возможность, сбежал из лап монстра, давая мне полный простор для действий.  
– Айн, цвай, драй! Демоническое зеркало! – по щелчку пальцев за демоном появилось зеркало, запирающее любое порождение Геены, которое в нем отразиться.  
– Будь ты проклят! Проклят! – кричал из последних сил демон перед тем, как его окончательно засосало в зеркало. Но и после этого он продолжал беззвучно кричать проклятья, пытаясь разбить зеркальную поверхность.  
– Возвращайся туда, где тебе место, – всего лишь один резкий удар шпагой, и зеркало разлетается на тысячи мелких осколков.  
– Преподобный, – мальчишка подбежал к священнику, упавшему без сознания, и попытался привести его в чувства. – Что с ним случилось? И кто вы такой?  
Вот так всегда. Столкнувшись с неизведанным, люди ищут ответы на возникшие вопросы.  
– В него вселился демон из параллельного мира, Геены. А мы – экзорцисты ордена Истинного Креста, занимающегося изгнанием их из нашего мира, – на автомате произнес заученную для таких случаев наизусть фразу. Пора бы уже брошюру сделать, право.  
– Мое дело здесь сделано, просто забудь обо всем, что тут случилось.  
Я уже хотел вернуться в академию, как этот малец застал меня врасплох своим вопросом.  
– Сколько зарабатывают экзорцисты?  
– А? – мне показалось, или он действительно спросил именно это? Пришлось развернуться на каблуках, чтобы посмотреть, всерьез ли он. Парень смотрел мне прямо в глаза, ожидая ответа. Не понимая, зачем я это делаю, я все же ответил: – В зависимости от ранга. Чем выше, тем больше.  
– Тогда какой самый высокий ранг среди экзорцистов? – парень встал с колен и весь светился уверенностью, будто он не находился только что на волосок от смерти.  
– Паладин. И что ты собираешься делать? – мой интерес к нему возрастал с каждой минутой.  
– Я стану паладином и восстановлю храм!  
От смеху у меня заболел живот. Такой простой причины становиться лучшим экзорцистом я еще не слышал. Кто бы мог подумать, что у него и впрямь получится. Отсмеявшись, я, наконец, спросил:  
– Как же звать будущего паладина?  
– Фуджимото Широ, – гордо произнес мальчишка.  
– Пойдем со мной, Фуджимото-кун, – похоже, что будет, кому скрасить мне еще одно столетие.  
Парень помог встать очнувшемуся священнику, и мы все вместе от греха подальше вышли из полуразрушившегося здания. Я определил его на курсы экзорцистов, и Фуджимото делал огромные успехи в карьере экзорциста. Всего через пару лет он уже полноправно участвовал в настоящих миссиях.  
На столе был целый завал из бумаг: тут лежали вперемешку не только отчеты обо всех миссиях за месяц, но и доклады в вышестоящие органы, которые продолжали относиться с подозрением к демону-перебежнику даже спустя столетие. Казалось, что эта бумажная волокита никогда уже не кончится, как в кабинет ворвался мой личный ураган. А за ним вбежал секретарь, всем своим видом извинявшийся за непрошенного посетителя. Махнув ему рукой, я подал сигнал, что все в порядке. Он фыркнул на такое особое отношение к конкретному человеку и закрыл двери с другой стороны. Признаться, я был счастлив отвлечься от работы, но сделал лицо посуровее, чтобы отчитать нежданного гостя.  
– Сколько еще раз ты будешь врываться без приглашения?  
– Так дай мне ключ от твоего кабинета, и я больше не буду в него врываться, – сделав акцент на последнем слове, Широ лучезарно улыбнулся.  
Именно перед такой улыбкой никто не может устоять, но у демонов к таким уловкам был иммунитет. Поэтому следующие слова прозвучали беспрекословно.  
– Я это говорил и повторю столько, сколько потребуется – я даю ключи сюда только в исключительных случаях. И возражения не принимаются, – я сразу же пресек всякие попытки спорить. Мы это уже обсуждали. Надо было перевести разговор в другое русло. – Так что же приключилось на этот раз?  
– Мы встретили целую стаю во-от таких троллей! – моментально переключился юный экзорцист, принимаясь показывать, каких именно размеров были тролли.  
Сразу после миссии он прибежал ко мне, в этом было что-то милое. Весь взъерошенный и слегка побитый, но довольный, а на плаще застыли следы крови. Судя по запаху, это была кровь демона, не его. От мысли, что этого вечно улыбающегося паренька могли ранить, почему-то вскипала ярость, а также появлялось желание лично прикончить тех демонов, что посмели тронуть моего…  
– Эй, ты вообще меня слушаешь? – из раздумий вырвал голос Фуджимото и хлопок ладоней по столу.  
– Конечно, – натягиваю притворную улыбку. – Сколько, ты говоришь, вы уничтожили гоблинов?  
– Троллей! – если бы не предательский огонек в глазах, то меня бы не раскрыли. – Все ты слышал. Пошли лучше разомнемся.  
Со скуки делаются многие вещи: кто-то вяжет на спицах, кто-то занимается экстремальными видами спорта, кто-то развязывает войны. Я же за многие десятилетия служения Ватикану стал разбираться во всех областях экзорцизма, но звание мастера получил лишь одно. Сами посудите. Демон, читающий Библию – это просто абсурд, пусть для сына Сатаны рокового стиха не существует. Фармакология слишком нудная наука, хотя познания в ядах очень даже могут пригодиться. В призыве других демонов не возникало бы особых трудностей, если бы каждый второй не пытался тебя убить за предательство. А драгуна из меня не получилось просто потому, что мне не нравиться запах пороха, которым пропитываешься насквозь. Так что больше всего мне подошла специализация по демоническим клинкам и меня удостоили звания рыцаря. Теперь же этот мальчишка каждый раз вызывает меня на дуэль чтобы поупражняться. Конечно же, ему еще ни разу не удавалось меня победить.  
Из моего кабинета мы вышли на довольно просторную площадку. Солнце уже почти село, и ни у кого из нас не было преимущества. Чтобы шансы были совсем равны, мы всегда использовали одно и то же оружие. Все остальное зависело лишь от техники.  
– Айн, цвай, драй! – из облака розового дыма появились два одинаковых клинка. Естественно, не заточенных во избежание случайных травм. Прямо по всем правилам проведения рыцарских турниров.  
Обязательный церемониальный поклон, и сразу же без предупреждения Фудимото начал нападать. Достаточно предсказуемо, поэтому мне не составило труда его блокировать. Как бы он не старался, у него не получалось победить, и довольно долго у нас была ничья. Но демоны гораздо выносливее людей, поэтому вкоре Широ стал выдыхаться. Решив, что пора заканчивать, одним нечеловечески сильным ударом я выбил меч у молодого рыцаря.  
– Ты проиграл, – очередная победа была за мной.  
– Я еще не проиграл! – выкрикнул парень и подсечкой сбил меня с ног. Меч позорно выскочил из руки и отлетел куда-то в сторону. Широ сел на меня сверху, придавливая к земле. Он схватил меня за воротник и притянул так близко, то наши носы почти соприкасались. – Когда ты начнешь меня воспринимать всерьез?!  
На его лице была смесь ярости и обиды. И это заставило меня по-новому взглянуть на него. Впервые в жизни я проиграл этому мальчишке. Хотя нет. Сейчас надо мной был восемнадцатилетний высокий и натренированный юноша. И когда они только успевают так быстро вырастать? Пока я заново рассматривал этого человека, Широ вдруг будничным, словно в этом не было ничего необычного, тоном произнес:  
– Кстати, у тебя хвост торчит.


	3. Глава 2. Экзорцист

– Как он отреагировал, когда раскусил тебя? – спросил Рин. Он отчетливо помнил первую реакцию своих друзей, поэтому ему была интересна реакция Широ.  
– Абсолютно никак, – протянул Мефисто.  
– То есть как это, никак? – не мог понять Окумура.  
– Ему было все равно демон я, или человек.  
– И он тебе доверился? – в голосе парня было неподдельное изумление, но Фель пропустил это мимо своих заостренных ушей.  
– Он сказал, что раз я тогда его спас от демона, то он может полностью мне доверять, – Мефисто сначала улыбнулся, а потом и совсем засмеялся, и его смех подхватил Рин.  
– Такой же простой, каким был и всегда, – отсмеявшись, Окумура вернулся к их разговору. – Что было дальше?  
– По сути, ничего экстраординарного, – видимо, это были обычные ничем не примечательные деньки, потому что ректор академии откинулся в кресле со скучающим видом. – Широ все быстрее продвигался по карьерной лестнице. У него были все задатки хорошего экзорциста. Он вырос в церкви, поэтому знал библию наизусть. Постоянно участвовал в уличных драках, развив физическую выносливость.  
– Вот меня он всегда ругал за это! – обидевшись, буркнул Рин.  
Выждав пару секунд, Мефисто продолжил:  
– В фармакологи преуспел, так как хотел защищать своих товарищей. Для драки с демонами на расстоянии освоил специальность драгуна. А мечами научился владеть после тренировок со мной.  
Окумура подумал, что у этого клоуна слегка завышенное самомнение. Зато он узнал столько нового об отце и некоторое время переваривал информацию. Фель тоже погрузился в какие-то свои, неведомые никому мысли.  
– Меня волнует только последний вопрос. Ты сказал, что вас связывали такие же отношения, как и нас с Юкио. То есть вы… – Рин слегка покраснел и спрятал глаза под челкой. Только так он смог окончить фразу. – Были любовниками?  
– Одно время – да, – расплывчато ответил Мефисто, улыбаясь детской реакции Окумуры-куна. Вроде бы уже взрослый человек, а в душе ребенок.  
– Как именно вы сошлись? – не поднимая взгляда, спросил Рин. Он сгорал от смущения, что было видно по красным ушам.  
– Я расскажу обо всем во всех подробностях, – эротическим шепотом сказал Мефито. Реакция парня забавляла демона, и он не удержался, чтобы не подшутить над ним. Уже обычным голосом он продолжил рассказывать дальше. – Это случилось через пару лет после его первой победной дуэли.  
***  
– Все собрались? Опоздавших ждать не будем!  
– Не хватает только Фуджимото Широ, сэр Мефисто Фель, – не выходя из автобуса, отчитывался экзорцист. Водитель уже требовал отъезжать, но я знал, что опаздывающий член команды обязательно появится, поэтому попросил подождать еще немного.  
– А вот и он, – слова сами вырвались наружу, когда я издалека увидел приближающуюся фигуру Широ. Он шел неспешным шагом, закинув сумку с вещами на плечо.  
Я выждал, пока Фуджимото подошел к автобусу и не остановился передо мной, и для видимости отчитал его. – Вы опоздали, экзорцист среднего ранга второго класса, Фуджимото Широ.  
Он непонимающе на меня уставился и посмотрел на часы.  
– Я пришел во время, – уверенно заявил парень.  
– Хм, видимо кто-то случайно сказал тебе не то время сбора, – я изобразил искреннее разочарование, приложив руку к груди. А из-под полов шляпы пристально следил за реакцией Широ.  
– В следующий раз, когда ты мне будешь говорить время встречи, я приду на полчаса раньше, – Фуджимото ни капли не разозлился, а лишь сделал выводы на будущее. – Пошли, а то нас уже все заждались.  
– Прошу, – я отступил на шаг, освобождая проход. – Кстати, все места уже заняты, так что тебе придется сидеть со мной.  
– Черт с тобой, мне все равно, – Широ зашел в автобус, но в дверях развернулся и сказал: – Ведь я единственный, кто захочет сидеть с тобой.  
Дьявол, оставил за собой последнее слово и ушел. Мальчишка явно вырос. Я вошел за ним следом, и за мной сомкнулись двери автобуса. Еще немного испытывая терпение водителя на прочность, я встал в проход, чтобы выступить со вступительной речью.  
– Минуточку внимания, дамы и господа, – я дал понять, что всем сейчас стоит отвлечься от своих дел и послушать меня. Когда воцарился должный уровень тишины, я продолжил. – Надеюсь, эта поездка укрепит ваш командный дух. Поэтому по прибытии вас ждет отель с горячими источниками! Дальнейшие инструкции вам даст Хаттори-сенсей.  
Высказав все, что хотел сообщить, я сел на переднее сиденье рядом с уже устроившимся парнем.  
– А я-то думал, что мы на задание едем, – он скептически поднял бровь, сверля меня взглядом.  
– Одно другому не мешает, – я расслабился, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле. – Шоколадные палочки будешь?  
Сосед поморщился при виде сладкого и прислушался к инструктажу. Ничего другого не оставалось, и пришлось сделать тоже самое, хрустя палочками Поки со вкусом клубники.  
– Как вы уже скорее всего заметили, каждый второй из присутствующих здесь имеет классификацию доктора. И это не просто так. Нам доложили, что в северных районах расплодилось большое число змей. Мы думаем, что без демонов здесь не обошлось. Наша задача – найти их логово и уничтожить.  
После инструктажа Широ еще долгое время сидел угрюмый. По его виду было понятно, что он обдумывал детали миссии и то, с чем нам возможно придется столкнуться. С каждой минутой это напрягало все больше. Ему не стоило быть таким серьезным, расслабился бы хоть чуточку. И тут в голову пришла одна мысль.  
Так как мы сидели на первом ряду, а сбоку кресел не было, остальные могли видеть лишь мою шевелюру с неестественной завитушкой, Широ так вообще видно не было. Я незаметно, пока ни о чем не подозревающий парень отвернулся к окну, под плащом размотал хвост и залез ему под рубашку. Мягкая кисточка защекотала поясницу, и Фуджимото подскочил, будто его ударило током.  
– Прекрати! Прекрати сейчас же! – он извивался как уж, а от смеха у него аж слезы проступили.  
– Да что у вас тут происходит?! – кому-то сзади надоело терпеть шум, и он поднялся с кресла узнать, в чем дело. – Вы мешаете остальным.  
Как хорошо, что хвост был полностью под рубашкой Широ, так что его не было видно. Сам Фуджимото замер на месте, любое движение обязательно вызывало щекотку.  
– Мои глубочайшие извинения, – я отвлек внимание любителя тишины на себя и по-детски извинился. – Больше такого не повторится.  
Лучезарная улыбка усилила эффект. Мужчина удовлетворился этим и сел на место. К сожалению, веселье пришлось прекратить. Я вытащил хвост из-под рубашки Широ, что все равно было щекотно, и свернул его обратно. Всю оставшуюся дорогу парень не сказал ни слова и изредка на меня косился. Лишь легкая улыбка выдавало то, что ему тоже было весело.  
Когда мы прибыли на место, то успели только разгрузить вещи, как местные храмовщики доложили, что гигантских змей видели в черте города. Что ж, сначала дело, а потом отдых.  
Каждый вооружился как мог. Медики дополнительно брали пистолеты. Кое-кто смог призвать демонов-мангустов, что в данной ситуации было очень полезно. Широ же взял дробовик. Уместным было бы сказать, что Фуджимото с огнестрельным оружием вызывал восхищение. Эта деталь делала его мужественнее и увереннее в себе. Просто загляденье. Мне же верою и правдой служила шпага, которая таила парочку секретов.  
Оказалось, что мы с Фуджимото будем работать в паре. Всех распределили так, как они сели в автобусе. «Упс», – произнес я, словно не знал об этом. Но Широ не сказал ничего, кроме: «Как получилось, так и получилось». Он настроился на выполнение задания, и ничто другое его не волновало.  
Каждой группе необходимо было прочесать свой сектор леса у подножья горы. И чем дальше мы уходили вглубь, тем больше попадалось змей. Это были лишь обычные гады, на них даже пули тратить не хотелось, я лишь отрубал головы тем, что вставали у меня на пути. Но это был верный знак, что мы на правильном пути. Демоны всегда подчиняют себе таких же животных, как и они сами.  
– Бинго! А вот и их уютное гнездышко, – я указал Фуджимото на змеиную нору впереди нас. Хотя на первый взгляд ее можно было принять за берлогу медведя, но куски сброшенной чешуи говорили об обратном.  
Напарник знаками подал сигнал молча подбираться к дыре в земле. Мы встали по краям норы, но никто не спешил нас встречать. Либо никого не было дома, либо нас еще не заметили. Мне дико хотелось переполошить эту змеиную нору. Широ разделял мой настрой, поэтому достал две гранаты со святой водой и запустил их в темноту. Мы отошли подальше, чтобы быть готовыми встретить разозленных демонов. Первой появилась мелочь – не слишком опасные аспиды длиною три-четыре метра. Они не успевали вылезать из норы, как их либо пристреливал Фуджимото, либо они напарывались на пентаграмму-ловушку. Вскоре трупов стало столько, что остальным змеям приходилось перелезать через мертвые тела своих собратьев, хотя подобные вещи для демонов были привычным делом. В какой-то момент змеи отступили, однако рано было радоваться. Они сделали это только затем, чтобы освободить дорогу для своих предводителей – двум королевским кобрам.  
Это были поистине королевских размеров змеи: когда они полностью вылезли из норы, то выпрямились на высоту пять метров, вместе с хвостом их рост составлял около пятнадцати метров. Их раздутые капюшоны с замысловатым узором придавали устрашающий вид, а короны на головах подчеркивали статус. Одна из них бросилась на Широ, а другая – на меня. Что ж, будет достойный противник.  
Я держался на расстоянии, чтобы не получить дозу смертельного яда, и наносил короткие режущие удары. Лишь изредка можно было позволить себе отвлечься посмотреть, как там дела у напарника. За него можно было не переживать – он также избрал стратегию дальнего боя, сначала прожигая кожу змеи святой водой, а затем стреляя по незащищенным местам. Бой можно было бы считать выигранным, если бы не звук, режущий слух, будто ногтями прошлись по школьной доске. Только одна демоническая змея могла издавать такой скрежет – адский гремучник. С виду относительно маленькая и неопасная змея была фатальной. Она обезоруживала своих жертв звуком, а затем одним рывком впрыскивала яд, смертельный даже для демонов.  
Гремучник медленно сворачивался в кольца для атаки, а Широ его не замечал, зажав уши руками. Дело было дрянь, и любое промедление стоило бы напарнику жизни. Одним ударом отрубив голову кобре, я кинулся к Фуджимото. Слава богам, я успел во время оттолкнуть его, но адская змея уже сделала свой выпад. Два ядовитых зуба впились мне в плечо, и злость на эту тварь на мгновение затуманила рассудок. Еще немного, и тогда синее пламя бы вырвалось на свободу. Но вместо этого я с кровожадным удовольствием размозжил второй рукой череп гремучника и отбросил безжизненное тело подальше от себя. Когда злоба, придававшая мне сил, ушла, то я обессилено повалился на землю.  
– Эй, не смей засыпать! – командным голосом позвал Широ. Он уже оклемался, правильно оценил ситуацию и сразу же начал оказывать первую помощь.  
Накатила слабость, хотелось вывернуться наизнанку прямо тут, перед глазами все поплыло, а плечо начало терять чувствительность. Обо всех своих симптомах я любезно сообщил своему доктору. Широ немедля оторвал рукав от белого плаща, та же участь постигла и рубашку. Я знал, что за этим последует, но почти не почувствовал, как губы напарника припали к ране, как он сжал ее зубами и начал высасывать яд, тут же сплевывая его на землю. Так повторилось еще раз десять-пятнадцать, пока Широ не решил, что достаточно. Следующие его действия осознавались как в бреду: промыл, перевязал рану, а затем и иммобилизировал всю руку.  
– Встать сможешь? – коротко спросил Фуджимото, когда закончил оказывать помощь.  
Тошнота уже начала проходить, но голова все равно была как ватная. Широ сначала помог мне присесть, а затем и встать, что чуть не обернулось падением, если бы не напарник, который ловко подхватил меня. Не смотря на разницу в росте, от Фуджимото исходила стойкость и сила. Так он практически донес меня на себе до гостиницы, в которой временно расположился наша команда.  
Кое-как отделавшись от зашкаливающего количества медиков на одного пациента, я лежал у себя в комнате. Действие змеиного яда еще не прошло, и из-за дикой слабости я не мог ничего делать. Пока все веселились и отмечали успех, я был наедине с собой. Даже на горячие источники нельзя было сходить, а ведь именно ради них он и выбрал эту гостиницу. Хуже и не придумаешь. И в тот момент, когда я полностью смирился со своей участью, в дверь постучали.  
– Можно? – заглянул Фуджимото. Пожалуй, это был единственный человек, которого я бы хотел тогда видеть.  
– Решил навестить больного? А вдруг я бы уже умер? – я решил разыграть умирающего.  
– Тогда тебе это ни к чему, – парень подразнил упаковкой бутылок с пивом и развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
– О чудо! Я ожил и мне нужно чем-нибудь просушить горло, – Широ улыбнулся моей игре и вернулся обратно.  
Он присел на кровать и протянул мне одну из заветных бутылочек с алкоголем. Она приятно холодила руку, а само пиво на вкус было еще лучше.  
– А тебе разве можно уже пить? – вдруг возник глупый вопрос, на который парень лишь вздохнул.  
– Мне двадцать один год, когда ты уже заметишь, что я вырос?  
– Годы пролетают незаметно, если ты живешь уже целую вечность.  
– Тебе лишь нужно к кому-нибудь привязаться, – Фуджимото изрек довольно простую, но глубокую мысль. Как ни странно, именно этого мне и не хватало в жизни.  
– За связи.  
– За связи, – повторил Широ, и мы чокнулись бутылочками. Я даже не заметил, как вытащил хвост из-под юкаты, а это было знаком большого доверия. Все было хорошо, пока парень не решил озвучить истинную причину своего визита.  
– На самом деле я хотел поблагодарить тебя за то, что спас меня сегодня, – алкоголь придал ему смелости, и он высказал эти слова, глядя мне прямо в глаза. От такого взгляда мне стало неловко, и оттого я ляпнул, не подумав:  
– Ничего особенного, рана бы все равно зажила.  
– Все демоны настолько глупы, чтобы каждый раз подставляться? – Широ повысил голос. – Ты мог действительно умереть!  
– Но ведь ты меня спас, – взяв себя в руки, спокойным тоном ответил я, и это поумерило пыл опьяневшего парня. – Так что мы в расчете.  
– А вот и нет. Ты меня дважды спасал. Ну, еще в тот первый раз тоже, – пробубнил себе под нос Широ. – Дай хоть рану осмотреть.  
Я протянул парню руку, которая до сих пор была забинтована. Он медленно закатил рукав юкаты и стал разматывать повязку, под которой ничего не было. Что и следовало ожидать от способности демонов к регенерации. Не осталось и следа ни от утренней раны, ни подтверждения того, как Фуджимото оказывал первую помощь, ни следа от его губ, что отсасывали смертельный яд. В этот момент безумно хотелось узнать, какие они на вкус.  
– Вернись с небес на землю, – сказал Широ, когда я слишком долго не отрывал взгляда от его губ.  
Был ли алкоголь тому виной или то, что этому пареньку удалось стать для меня единственным близким человеком в этом мире, – это не имело значения. Демоны всегда честны сами с собой и со своими желаниями.  
– Я хочу тебя, – так просто взял и озвучил эту мысль, ожидая реакции Широ.  
– А я уж думал, что ты никогда этого не скажешь, – у него могла быть какая угодно реакция, но не это, сказанное с горькой улыбкой на лице.  
Похоже, он до конца не понимал смысла этих слов, поэтому стоило разъяснить все этому наивному парню, пока еще не было поздно. Я положил ладонь на его щеку, слегка царапая острыми когтями кожу, и медленно заговорил:  
– Я хочу оторвать тебе ноги, чтобы ты не сбежал от меня. Я хочу выколоть тебе глаза, чтобы ты не видел никого, кроме меня. Я хочу вырвать тебе сердце, чтобы оно билось лишь ради меня. Я хочу отобрать у тебя все самое дорогое, даже твою жизнь. Демоны и счастье не совместимы, понимаешь?  
– Сначала ответь, что такое счастье, – ничуть не дрогнув, спросил Широ. – А дальше я сам разберусь, не маленький уже.  
– Правда? – я опять перешел на обычный, чуть насмешливый тон. – Тогда докажи.  
Широ ухмыльнулся и приблизился, его рука легла мне на затылок, подталкивая для поцелуя. Я поддался, полностью передавая инициативу Широ. Почти не церемонясь, парень целовал меня порой неуклюже, но компенсировал это страстью, с которой подходил к делу. От него несло спиртным, а пиджак слабо пах порохом, напоминая о сегодняшней битве.  
– Сними.  
Широ быстро скинул плащ, футболка полетела вслед за ним. Как я и предполагал, фигура у Фуджимото была прекрасная, сформировавшаяся к двадцати одному году. Накаченные рельефные мышцы покрывали все тело. К ним хотелось прикасаться, что я незамедлительно и сделал. Провел тонкими пальцами сначала по рельефному торсу, поглаживал плечи, а затем обвил руками шею и повалил на кровать так, что Широ оказался сверху.  
Парень понял намек на распределение ролей и снова перехватил инициативу. Широ еще раз поцеловал меня в губы, в щеку и принялся за уши. То, что он с ними делал, сводило меня с ума. Фужимото кусал их, лизал, шептал что-то теплое и нежное, а в этот момент второй рукой гладил другое ухо. Похоже, что они были его скрытым фетишем на протяжении долгого времени.  
Не теряя времени даром, я провел руками по спине и спустился к штанам Широ. Ремень не доставил никаких проблем, после я мучительно медленно расстегнул ширинку, ожидая увидеть, какое белье носит парень, но под штанами ничего не было.  
– Я не ношу нижнего белья, – смущаясь, признался Широ.  
– Какой плохой мальчик, – в награду я пару раз провел хвостом по внутренней поверхности его бедер и обвил кисточку вокруг его стояка. Впервые в жизни я услышал, как Фуджимото стонет, определенно, ничего лучше я до этого не слышал. Настоящая музыка для демона. Продолжая работать хвостом, я принялся за соски Широ, совместно целуя шею. Прошло не так много времени, как парень со стоном кончил.  
Фуджимото рухнул на меня, придавливая своим весом, и пытался отдышаться. От стеснения он уткнулся мне в плечо и не поднимал на меня взгляда. В этот момент он был невероятно мил. Легким движением я провел рукой по его шее, зарылся рукой в короткие пряди, а затем несильно потянул назад. Широ опешил от такого обращения, но я не дал ему опомниться и уже через секунду жадно его целовал. Хотя это еще плохо сказано. Вторгся без предупреждения на чужую территорию и вовсю обследовал языком рот Фуджимото, напоследок закусив нижнюю губу до крови. Пусть знает, что нежность мне не свойственна по натуре. Когда мы, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, я демонстративно слизал со своих губ его кровь. Взгляд, которым Широ на меня посмотрел, чуть не заставил меня кончить. А затем он заметил, что мы наделали. Оба наших живота были заляпаны в сперме, пара капель попала и на кисточку хвоста.  
– Извини, – коротко проговорил парень, хотя и не выглядел так, будто сожалеет об этом.  
– Вместо извинений лучше бы занялся делом, – я кивнул на свой все еще стоящий член.  
– Если ты так просишь, – Фуджимото улыбнулся и заскользил ладонью по животу, погладил поясницу, бедра, перешел на внутреннюю их поверхность. Я замер в предвкушении того, что должно было случиться.  
Чтобы я отвлекся от предстоящей боли, Широ укусил меня в плечо и одновременно вошел. Боль и наслаждение смешались в безумном коктейле, и я не мог сказать, что доставляло мне большее удовольствие. Это было то самое место, куда меня ужалила змея, но теперь там останется след иного рода. А когда Фуджимото начал двигаться, то мир просто перестал существовать, кроме его поцелуев, наших сцепленных рук и чувства, что недостающий кусочек моей жизни был найден.  
Вся ночь была в нашем распоряжении, и мы занимались этим до тех пор, пока не рухнули совсем без сил. Молодость, что еще скажешь? Широ уснул, прижимаясь к моей спине, и по-хозяйски перекинул руку через живот. Все, о чем я мечтал в том момент, – это о том, чтобы произошедшее не оказалось пьяным сном, а Фуджимото не ушел раньше, чем я проснусь.  
Проснувшись поутру было приятно осознавать, что рядом с тобой спит кто-то еще. Широ выглядел беззащитным и невинным, даже первые морщинки между бровей разгладились. Я долго смотрел на него и вспоминал прошедшую ночь до тех пор, пока Фуджимото не проснулся.  
– Доброе утро, – все еще сонный, сказал парень.  
– Доброе, – подтвердил я.  
– Как на счет утреннего поцелуя? – Широ протер глаза и нахально посмотрел на меня.  
Ну как можно отказать, когда тебя так просят? Я наклонился и нежно поцеловал Широ в губы. Чтобы углубить поцелуй, пришлось слегка повернуть голову и потереться о щеку.  
– Ой, – я неожиданно укололся об утреннюю щетину Широ.  
– А ты чего ожидал? – усмехнулся парень. Ему был двадцать один год, естественно у него начала расти борода.  
– Тебе бы не мешало побриться, – так можно было себе все щеки расцарапать.  
– Не хочу, – внезапно заявил Фуджимо. Он плюхнулся обратно на кровать и закинул руки за голову, а я неотрывно проследил за этим действием.  
– Это еще почему? – я скептически изогнул бровь, не видя в этом никакой логики.  
– Я буду отращивать такую же бородку, как у тебя.  
Это сильно насмешило меня. Было в этом что-то нелепое и по-человечески наивное. Сначала одинаковые бороды, а потом они нижним бельем меняться будут? Я сказал об этом Широ, и мы некоторое время смеялись, лежа рядом друг с другом.  
– Раз такое дело, – я щелкнул пальцами, и в руке появился золотой ключ. – Это тебе.  
Я вложил его в ладонь обескураженного парня. Сначала он посмотрел на ключ, а затем на меня, и спросил:  
– Это то, о чем я думаю?  
– Будет подозрительно, если ты будешь ходить через парадный вход слишком часто, – я пожал плечами.  
Широ был так счастлив этому, что обхватил меня за плечи и тихо прошептал: «Спасибо».  
– Если хочешь, – бормотал я, рисуя круги на спине Широ, которая была вся в царапинах после этой ночи. – Я могу помочь тебе восстановить тот храм. Как-никак за такое долгое время у меня накопилось приличное состояние.  
– Обойдусь, – Фуджимото оттолкнул меня, встал с кровати и начал одеваться. – Я стану паладином и докажу тебе, что сам способен о себе позаботиться.  
Он ушел, но ключ оставил себе. А затем он совершил самую глупую ошибку – Широ стал ходить на задания в одиночку. Конечно, как его непосредственный начальник, я мог запретить такие опасные вылазки, но не хотел прибегать к силе. Мне не хотелось ограничивать такого свободолюбивого человека, как Широ. Но на какую бы опасную миссию он не соглашался, он всегда первым делом приходил ко мне.  
Поэтому я опять ходил из угла в угол, не находя себе места. Дожидаться его было невыносимо трудно, пусть и разум говорил, что волноваться за него было слишком глупо, он ведь уже большой мальчик. Я бы протер весь ковер, если бы меня не отвлек щелчок дверного замка. Он вернулся целый и почти невредимый. Бороду он все-таки отрастил, а с некоторых пор носил и очки. На этот раз он получил ранение руки, и Широ сам себе ее перевязал. Вид у него был усталый, он еле стоял на ногах и опирался о дверной косяк.  
– Я вернулся, – коротко поприветствовал Фуджимото.  
Я сразу подбежал к нему и помог улечься на кушетку. Надо было принести ему хотя бы стакан воды, но Широ схватил меня за плащ. Я присел на пол возле него, чтобы послушать, что он скажет.  
– Кажется, я узнал, что такое счастье, – говорил он на грани потери сознанья. – Это когда есть, к кому возвращаться.  
Наверное, в тот момент я был действительно счастлив. Чтобы Широ не увидел моих влажных глаз, я положил голову на согнутые в локтях руки.  
– Для меня счастье – это когда есть, кого ждать, – не знаю, слышал ли меня Фуджимото, но когда я поднял голову, то он уже отключился.  
Все было просто прекрасно, пока не появилась она – Юри Эгин.


	4. Глава 3. Паладин

– Так ты знал и мою мать? – удивился Рин.  
– Конечно, она работала здесь под моим начальством, – для Феля в этом не было ничего необычного. Она была экзорцистом и работала когда-то в этом отделении, естественно, что они пересекались.  
– Расскажи что-нибудь про нее, – про своего демонического отца Окумура знал даже больше, чем хотел, а вот про мать почти ничего.  
– Я ее ненавидел, – честно признался Мефисто.  
– Что ты сказал? – шерсть на хвосте Рина непроизвольно вздыбилась.  
– Я не обязан любить всех и каждого, знаешь ли, – развел руками ректор академии. Уже то, что он полюбил Фуджимото Широ, было единичным исключением. – Ненависть я стал к ней испытывать еще задолго до Синей ночи.  
– Что она тебе сделала? – Рин начал заступаться за свою мать, хотя и не знал ее никогда. Сын никогда не будет думать плохо о своей маме.  
– А вот об этом, Окумура Рин, я и хотел рассказать далее.  
***  
Я почуял, что что-то будет сразу, как поступило извещение о переводе Юри Эгин. Эгин – довольно знаменитая фамилия римских священников, стоявших у верхушки власти столько, сколько себя помню, а это не мало. Имя же явно было японское, а, значит, она была полукровкой и теперь решила посетить вторую родину. С фотографии на резюме на меня смотрела темноволосая кудрявая девушка с большим количеством родимых пятен на лице и лучезарно улыбалась.  
Бедняжка. Она думала, что смогла сбежать из клетки, в которой ее удерживали в Ватикане. Но она ошибалась – вместе с бумагой о переводе пришла и вторая с фамильной печатью семьи Эгин. Если опустить все витиеватые фразы и фальшь, то мне прямо приказывали следить за единственной наследницей, Юри Эгин. Даже если птичка выпорхнула из клетки, ее до сих пор удерживала длинная цепь.  
И вот теперь все пили на приветственной вечеринке в ее честь. В том числе и Широ, который сидел справа от нее и травил разные байки о случаях в японском отделении Ордена. Я же наблюдал это все с места напротив. Да, я много раз видел этот взгляд и не спутаю его ни с чем. Она ему понравилась. Именно в тот момент я возненавидел ее сильнее всего на свете. Я хотел, чтобы она сгорела в синем пламени, либо ее разорвали на части какие-нибудь демоны на задании. А Широ не замечал моего бешеного взгляда потому, что был полностью увлечен ею.  
Больше не в силах этого выдерживать, я встал из-за стола и вышел на улицу. Вечеринка затянулась до поздней ночи, и на небе висела полная луна. Но прохлада ночи не могла остудить жар моей ненависти.  
– Что не так? – я задумался настолько сильно, что не заметил, как сзади подошел Фуджимото. Это было не хорошо, когда собственные чувства могут затуманить голос разума. Я развернулся лицом к мужчине и всезнающим голосом сообщил:  
– Она тебе нравиться, я по глазам вижу. Можешь поверить моему многовековому опыту, – если есть претензии, зачем держать их в себе? Не лучше решить все раз и навсегда? Когда-нибудь это все равно бы случилось.  
– Вот именно, она милая, добрая, а еще за союз между людьми и демонами, – я почти не удивился легкости, с которой Широ произнес эти слова. Вот и все, легко и просто. Так и поступают взрослые люди. А ведь, по сути, это была лишь мимолетная вспышка ревности. – Она мне нравится как человек, а люблю я одного глупого демона.  
Широ притянул меня для одного долгого поцелуя, и вся тревога и ярость просто испарились, оставляя место теплой нежности. Фуджимото поглаживал меня между лопаток, а я одной рукой ерошил ему волосы.  
К несчастью для нее, Юри Эгин решила сходить проверить, почему мы так долго отсутствуем. Широ стоял к ней спиной, поэтому не заметил ненужного свидетеля наших отношений, полностью увлекшись своим делом. А это стоило видеть: она замерла на месте, будто ее пронзило молнией, глаза округлились, а челюсть потерялась где-то на полу. По всей видимости, она никогда раньше не видела подобных отношений между мужчинами, отчего ее щеки тут же залились румянцем.  
Я был бы не я, если б не сделал одного движения языком, от которого Широ громко застонал. А мой пристальный взгляд добил ее окончательно. Уличенная в подглядывании, она покраснела до кончиков ушей и немедленно убежала обратно в дом. Один-ноль в мою пользу, Юри Эгин.  
После мы как ни в чем ни бывало вернулись на вечеринку. Фуджимото продолжил что-то рассказывать девушке, но теперь меня это нисколько не волновало. Юри Эгин же сразу краснела, когда замечала на себе мой лукавый взгляд.  
Дальше жизнь вошла в привычное русло. К несчастью, на всех миссиях, в которых участвовала Юри Эгин, по приказу Ватикана должен был присутствовать и я. Довольно унизительно, так как она была всего лишь экзорцистом среднего уровня второго класса. Поэтому приходилось иметь дело лишь с мелочевкой. Иногда на них же был и Фуджимото, что значительно скрашивало серые будни. Но когда его не было рядом, время тянулось бесконечно долго. Почти ничего интересного не происходило.  
Я строчил очередной шаблонный отчет в Ватикан о том, что с ненаглядной дочкой главного священника ничего не случилось, когда щелкнул замок двери, пользоваться которой могли только особо важные персоны. Я инстинктивно напрягся, ожидая, кто бы это мог быть, но вошедшим оказался Фуджимото Широ – мое личное спасение от бумажной работы.  
– Йо, – коротко поздоровался он.  
– Привет, – мурлыкнул я, когда Широ перегнулся через стол, поцеловал меня и почесал за ушком. – С чем пожаловал?  
– Я подумал, что нам не мешало бы размяться.  
Это была наша кодовая фраза. Поразительно, что прошло столько лет, а привычка периодически устраивать спарринги осталась. Только теперь я не сдерживал силы, проявляя свое уважение к Фуджимото как к противнику. Все же если бы наши отношения были завязаны лишь на страсти, то долго бы не продержались.  
– Что делаешь завтра вечером? – не отрываясь от схватки, спросил я. Какими бы стойкими ни были отношения, иногда хотелось хоть какого-то разнообразия.  
– Извини. Я занят, – между ударами ответил Широ.  
– Но ведь у тебя не запланировано никаких миссий, – пожалуй, знание всего расписания своего любовника и возможность его корректировать приводит к очень печальным последствиям. Сразу появляются сомнения на счет честности своего партнера.  
– Я уже пообещал, – аргументировал Широ.  
Конечно, он был человеком слова и если уж пообещал что-то, то обязательно выполнит. Я понимал это и поэтому ничего не сказал. Но за то, что он ничего мне об этом не сообщил, победу в этом раунде я оставил за собой. Что, впрочем, не расстроило мужчину. Он отыгрался уже на другом поле этой ночью.  
Пусть я и заверил Широ, что нисколечки не расстроился, меня все равно распирало любопытство. Я хотел знать, чем же таким важным занят мужчина, что отклонил мое предложение. В итоге я спихнул всю свою работу на секретаря и стал незаметно преследовать Фуджимото по пятам.  
Чтобы не быть замеченным, я превратился в свою собачью форму. Все же грех было не воспользоваться своими преимуществами. Половину дня ничего особенного не происходило: Широ встретился с коллегами по работе, обсудил пару последних дел. Ничего подозрительного. И что же у него было такого важного назначено на этот вечер? Ответ пришел сам на низких каблуках и с копной черных вьющихся волос.  
Черт бы побрал эту женщину! Что ей нужно было от моего, моего любовника?! Когти непроизвольно оставили на полу длинные царапины. Мне хотелось сорваться с места и вцепится в горло Юри Эгин. Чтож, очко в твою пользу, один-один. Но больше, чем злость, меня обуяла обида на Широ, который скрыл от меня, что идет на свидание с девушкой.  
Я затаился так, чтобы меня не было видно, но при этом почти не слышал их разговора. Только что-то про подарок и день рождения. А ведь у Фуджимото он скоро должен был быть. Неужели они собрались отмечать его вместе? Мы с Широ же всегда проводили его вместе. В памяти сразу всплыли воспоминания о том, что мы каждый раз пропадали на целый день, иногда уезжая куда-нибудь, а иногда просто проводя весь день в постели.  
Мои раздумья прервало то, что кто-то наглым образом взял меня на руки и развернул к себе лицом. Этим человеком был Широ.  
– И что мы тут делаем? – спросил он, изогнув бровь.  
– Это я должен это спрашивать! – такое отношение раздражало, поэтому я превратился обратно в человека.  
– Я же сказал, что у меня дела, – пусть я и был уже человеком, но Широ продолжал удерживать меня за талию.  
– Дела? Теперь это так называется? Тогда почему ты мне об этом не сказал? – черт побери, я вел себя как ревнивая школьница, но в присутствии Фуджимото ничего с этим поделать не мог.  
Он долго смотрел мне в глаза. Не знаю, что там отражалось в тот момент: гнев, ревность, боязнь потерять? Затем он выдохнул и притянул меня к себе, целуя так, как только любовники целуются. Страсть, жар и желание были такими же, как и всегда. Тем не менее, когда мы остановились, я уже спокойно переспросил:  
– Так какие у тебя были дела с Юри Эгин? – один поцелуй не спас моего любовника от подробного расспроса.  
– Боже всемогущий, – закатил глаза Широ. – Она спрашивала, что подарить Окумуре-сану.  
– Так она влюблена в нынешнего паладина? – мои глаза расширились от удивления.  
– Если бы ты внимательно на нее посмотрел, то заметил бы сразу, демон с многовековым опытом, – съязвил Широ.  
– Я смотрел лишь на тебя, – в моих глазах в тот момент светилось только одно – страсть.  
Я прикусил шею Фуджимото, на ходу открывая первую попавшуюся дверь ключом от своего кабинета. Не отрываясь друг от друга, мы переместились в академию, но терпения нам хватило лишь на то, чтобы дойти до дивана. Этой ночью я делал все, чтобы у Фуджимото и мысли не было уйти к кому-нибудь другому. Сомневаюсь, что он вообще мог связно мыслить на тот момент.  
Действительно, при первом же более-менее внимательном рассмотрении было понятно, что Юри Эгин влюбилась по уши в паладина. Тут и к гадалке не ходи. И похоже, что чувства ее были взаимны. Помеха устранилась сама собой, а в наших с Широ отношениях снова наступило затишье.  
Спокойные деньки омрачали лишь поездки на задания вместе с Юри Эгин. Все же Ватикан не отменял своих приказов. Объектом очередного террора низших демонов стала одна захудалая деревенька. На задание отправили небольшую группу экзорцистов, в том числе Фуджимото с Эгин, так что пришлось ехать и мне.  
Время в поезде за болтовней с Широ пролетело незаметно, и мы прибыли на станцию. До самой деревеньки пришлось еще ждать автобус. Уставшие от постоянной тряски в транспорте, мы отложили все дела на следующее утро. Как оказалось, мы совершили опрометчивый поступок.  
Посреди ночи нас разбудил грохот, будто началось землетрясение.  
– Даже поспать не дают, сволочи, – зевнул Широ. Поднявшись с футона, он по-армейски быстро начал собираться.  
– Демоны – существа ночи, – их хотелось прибить уже за то, что разбудили меня и Широ, который уютно спал у меня на плече.  
– То-то я смотрю, что ты дрыхнешь без задних ног, – усмехнулся Фуджимото.  
Скорее в шутку, чем со злости я запустил в него шарфом и сам стал одеваться. Никакого нормально отдыха.  
Демонов удалось найти практически сразу по издаваемому ими шуму – три диких кабана крушили новостройки, построенные на месте вырубленного участка леса. Люди и природа никогда не уживались вместе, доводя дело до открытых конфликтов, разрешать которые приходилось силой.  
– Стрелять только по команде! – скомандовал Широ, он был со своим любимым дробовиком. Экзорцисты со званием драгуна выстроились в ряд для атаки. – Огонь!  
Пули их даже не задели. У этих хряков была очень толстая и жесткая шерсть, от которой пули просто отскакивали. Демоны даже не заметили этого и продолжали громить все вокруг. Тогда в ход пошли гранаты со святой водой. Распыленная в воздухе, она жгла им глаза и раздражала при вдыхании. И, как и все животные, кабаны предпочли убежать в лес, каждый в свою сторону.  
– Давайте разделимся, противник не так уж силен, – предложил Широ. Нас как раз было шестеро, и почти все – экзорцисты среднего классов, за исключением меня и Фуджимото.  
Я кивнул, соглашаясь с ним. Но только потом понял, что, раз мне нельзя сводить глаз с драгоценной Юри Эгин во время миссий, мне придется идти с ней в паре. К сожалению, было уже поздно что-то менять, и мы направились вдогонку одному из диких кабанов.  
Мы достаточно долго шли по его следам и углубились в лес. За все это время никто из нас не произнес ни слова. С Эгин я общался лишь по работе и не представлял, о чем можно с ней разговарить.  
– Зачем мы это делаем? – она первой нарушила гнетущую тишину.  
Довольно необычный вопрос для экзорциста – ставить под сомнение саму суть своей профессии. Интересно, было ли тому виной то, что эта девушка выросла в самом гнезде порока, Ватикане? Я никогда не питал иллюзий на счет этого продажного и алчного места, ведь не зря тамошние священники чаще всего оказываются одержимыми демонами.  
– Они напали на деревню, переступив тем самым черту, – стараясь не придерживать ни одной из сторон, ответил я. – Глупец тот, кто ничего не делает. Но тот, кто попался, глуп вдвойне.  
– Но ведь люди первыми начали вырубать их лес! – с каждой минутой она удивляла меня все больше.  
– Не все так просто, юная леди, – юношеский максимализм прекрасная вещь, но со временем проходит. – Это началось еще с древних времен. Нет, это уже было заложено и в людях, и в демонах. Такова наша природа.  
– А почему тогда ты на нашей стороне? – эти зеленые глаза, казалось, видели меня насквозь.  
– Откуда тебе знать, что это правда? – лукаво спросил я.  
Она не успела ответить, как демон, за которым мы собственно охотились, напомнил о себе. Кабан стоял на поляне и рыл передними копытами землю, готовясь к атаке. Когда наши взгляды пересеклись, он сорвался с места и пошел на таран. Такую примитивную атаку отбить было проще простого. Я лишь подрезал ему шпагой передние конечности, и противник с грохотом повалился на землю.  
– Готовься отправиться назад, демон, – я приставил шпагу к его шее, чтобы прикончить в любой момент.  
– Хе-хе, – утробным голосом засмеялся хряк. – Нас заставили это сделать.  
– О чем это ты? – спросила у демона Эгин.  
– Это ловушка, – сказал он и снова засмеялся.  
Черт! Неужели все это было подстроено? И как я сам мог попасться на это? Демон еще называется. Видимо, я слишком долго жил среди людей.  
В этот момент из леса со всех сторон начали выходить четыре серебристых волка, которые явно были из Геены: в холке выше человека, вся пасть была нашпигована острыми клыками, а когти больше походили на короткие кинжалы. И, скорее всего, точно такая же западня ждала и Широ с остальными. За своего любовника я мог не волноваться, у меня была своя головная боль – Юри Эгин.  
К моему удивлению она не растерялась и произнесла заклинание защитного круга вокруг себя и этого кабана. Вполне разумное решение, учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию и ее ранг. Что ж, тогда я мог приступить к своему делу. Эти демоны явно не рассчитывали, когда ставили западню для экзорцистов, что напорются на принца ада. Я встал в боевую стойку и приготовился к бою. Между прочим, они заставили меня тащится в такую даль и нарушили мой отдых. Надеюсь, они хотя бы развеют мою скуку.  
От первого удара волки увернулись, не зря они слыли в Геене самыми быстрыми существами. Два волка бросились в разные стороны и напали одновременно. Но какими бы быстрыми они не были, на месте их атаки меня уже не было. Шпага служила мне не только оружием – с помощью нее можно было и летать. Воспользовавшись этим, я нанес одному из волков ранение в плечо, что значительно снизило его скорость. Добить его не составило труда. Демонов осталось только три, но в моем поле зрения был только один.  
Два других могли быть только в одном месте. Я резко обернулся, в моей голове уже возникла красочная картина трупа Юри Эгин. Но то, что я увидел, превзошло мои ожидания. Девушка была живее всех живых и дочитывала роковой стих, с помощью которого изгнала одного из демонов. Оказывается, свой класс она получила не по блату. Девушка начала читать второй стих, как кабан поднялся на трясущихся ногах. Эгин стояла к нему спиной и полностью погрузилась в чтение стихов из Библии.  
– Человечишка, демонам нельзя доверять, – хряк напал из-за спины, выталкивая девушку за пределы защитного круга, и окончательно издох.  
– Черт! – в который раз выругался я. Если демоны заключали союз, то это должны было быть выгодно для обеих сторон.  
Я кинулся к ней, совершено позабыв о своем противнике, чем он не побрезговал воспользоваться, повалив меня на землю. Тяжелая когтистая лапа придавила меня до боли в груди, так что сбежать я бы не смог. А второй волк хищно кружил вокруг беззащитной девушки – он уже праздновал победу. Но я просто не мог позволить себе проиграть кому бы то ни было.  
– Айн, цвай, драй! – еле произнес я и щелкнул пальцами.  
Волк зарычал на меня и уже был готов прокусить мне горло, но его зубы остановились буквально в паре миллиметров от белой кожи. Шпага, которую я выронил после атаки демона, отрастила крылья и проткнула волка в самое сердце. Я отбросил безжизненную тушу в сторону и посмотрел, как там дела у Эгин. Дальнейшее происходило как в замедленной съемке.  
Волк напряг каждую мышцу своего тела, чтобы прыгнуть в следующую секунду. А Юри Эгин застыла как кролик перед удавом и не могла пошевелиться. Этого бы не произошло, если бы она не принялась защищать того кабана, который в итоге ее же и предал. Демонам нельзя доверять.  
И ради чего я вообще волновался о каком-то человеке, из-за которого столько проблем? Она мне по сути никто, даже о своей родне я не заботился, так уж в нашей семье заведено. «Никому нельзя доверять», – вспомнились слова заботливого папочки, который вдалбливал это с самого рождения и подтверждал на практике собственным примером. Как-никак, во мне текла его кровь, кровь самого Сатаны, а мое пламя в подтверждение этому горело синим цветом. Демон, сын повелителя Геены, я был не лучше. Я мог ее спасти, но моя темная сущность взяла верх. Секунда отделяла Юри Эгин от смерти, и я сделал самое ужасное. Я промедлил.  
А затем время резко ускорилось. Секунда, и волк уже прыгает на свою жертву. Но в самый последний момент получает пулю промеж глаз. Широ успел во время. Он подбежал к испуганной девушке, чтобы вытащить ее из-под мертвого демона, а я так и остался в стороне.  
Широ знал, что я мог ее спасти, мог, но не сделал этого. Я готов был позволить ей умереть. Фуджимото сразу принимал решения, когда дело касалось его друзей. Мне даже не надо было смотреть ему в глаза, я итак понял, что все кончено. Вот поэтому никогда не следует смешивать личное и работу. Счастье не для демонов.  
Закапал мелкий дождь, и я превратил шпагу в маленький зонтик. Резко развернувшись, я зашагал прочь, через пару шагов переместившись в академию.  
Дальнейшие дни прошли хуже некуда. Юри Эгин отстранили от выполнения миссий, а меня и с ней заодно. Впрочем, я всегда мог наблюдать за ними со стороны. С Широ мы встречались только в официальной обстановке, при этом старались не смотреть друг другу в глаза. Окумура сделал девушке предложение. Они даже прислали мне приглашение на свадьбу. Не знаю, то ли она была слишком добра к демонам, то ли это было своеобразной издевкой, в любом случае, я сжег белый прямоугольник в синем пламени. Ничего бы не изменилось, если бы любимый папочка не решил развлечься в Ассии.  
Синяя ночь стала адом на земле для тех, кто ее не пережил, и ночным кошмаром для тех, кто остался после нее в живых. А порой вторые хотели поменяться местами с первыми. Не обошла она и паладина, который в тот момент был с Юри Эгин. Казалось, это было моим личным наказанием, что именно она стала носить еще одного моего брата.  
Не знаю, чем она тогда думала, но Эгин решила сохранить ребенка и сбежала. На нее началась самая натуральная охота, на которую бросили достаточное количество экзорцистов. В том числе и Фуджимото, о чем мне нужно было сообщить ему лично.  
– По приказу Ватикана Вам, Фуджимото Широ, поручено найти Юри Эгин и уничтожить ребенка Сатаны. В случае оказания сопротивления разрешено устранение выше указанной на месте, – я официально зачитал ему приказ, но на лице Широ не дрогнул ни единый мускул. Тогда я перешел на нормальный тон. – Уверен, что сможешь это сделать?  
– Ты никогда не сможешь двигаться вперед, если будешь бояться испачкать руки. Это последнее задание, которое отделяет меня от звания паладина, – Широ криво усмехнулся. – Не к этому ли я стремился всю жизнь?  
Нет, такого не должно было быть. Широ никогда бы не убил невинного. Этот ребенок вообще не должен был появляться на свет. А Эгин действительно верила в дружбу между людьми и демонами. Одновременно в голове у меня возник план действий. Всю эту ситуацию еще можно было повернуть в свою пользу.  
– Я дам тебе другое задание, – Широ слегка удивился такому повороту событий. Не часто я шел в разрез высшему духовенству. – Тебе нужно будет найти демонический меч.  
– Зачем он тебе понадобился? – с недоверием спросил Фуджимото.  
– С помощью него мы избавимся от силы Сатаны, – я слукавил, но на тот момент Широ не должен был узнать моих истинных причин.  
– Куда нужно ехать? – мужчина согласился, а потому сразу перешел к деталям миссии.  
– В Киото. Ты должен выкрасть из секты Мё Дха их хонзон – демонический меч Курикару.  
Я знал, что этот меч не содержал в себе никакого демона. Ведь я лично присутствовал, когда Нечистый Король был повержен, а демон пламени заключил договор с первосвященником.  
– Понял, – Широ коротко кивнул и пошел выполнять свое задание.  
Не зная его, я бы удивился, но с Фуджимото я был знаком половину его жизни и поэтому не удивился, когда через пару дней он вернулся с Курикарой на плече. А я тоже времени даром не терял. Экзорцисты искали Юри Эгин своими методами и не могли найти ее, но у меня были свои. И сразу, как Фуджимото вернулся, мы отправились к ней.  
Юри Эгин уже родила, как оказалось, близнецов, но одного пламя не приняло, и он был обычным человеком. А вот второй горел синим пламенем и явно относился к демоническому племени. Но женщина обнимала их с одинаковой заботой. Для нее было не важно, кто они. Она продержалась так долго только из любви к ним, и теперь ее силы подходили к концу.  
– Правда, они прекрасны? – улыбнулась она, когда заметила нас. – Тот, что окутан синим пламенем, появился первым, его зовут Рин. А его младшего брата – Юкио.  
Последнее, что она смогла для них сделать, – это дать им имена. Тянуть дальше было незачем. Я вложил меч в руки Широ и ждал его дальнейших действий. В тот момент все зависело от его решения. Фуджимото смотрел на женщину, которую пусть и не любил, но испытывал к ней большую симпатию. А теперь она умерла, оставив после себя двоих сыновей.  
– Я не могу этого сделать, – Фуджимото отдал мне меч. Все же моя вера в него оправдалась.  
– И что ты будешь делать? – поинтересовался я.  
– Без понятия, – Широ впервые улыбнулся после всего произошедшего. – Возьму их к себе и буду воспитывать как своих.  
– Тогда давай заключим пари на то, станет ли он, – я кивнул на ни о чем не подозревающего Рина, – спасителем Ассии, или же новым королем Геены.  
– А цена? – Широ знал, как иметь дела с демонами, особенно со мной.  
– Я обеспечу тебе прикрытие, а с тебя же – самое дорогое, что у тебя есть.  
– Душа, – это была стандартная цена за сделку с демоном. – Я согласен.  
– Тогда я с радостью приму ее, – я подошел вплотную к Фуджимото и схватил его за подбородок. – Контракт принято скреплять кровью.  
Воспользовавшись этим предлогом, я поцеловал его в губы. Сначала нежно, вспоминая их вкус, а затем прикусил губу, пробуя и его кровь. Слизнув пару капель, я отстранился и посмотрел на любовника. Он выглядел как раньше, а, значит, игра стоила свеч.  
Пора было приступать к своей части договора. Я вытащил меч из ножен и направил его на младенца. Широ угрожающе посмотрел на меня, но останавливать не стал.  
– Айн, цвай, драй! – три волшебных слова, и пламя было запечатано в мече. А сверху я наложил самую мощную печать. Запечатанный меч я отдал Широ. – До восемнадцати лет эти ножны будут сдерживать его силу. А до того момента он не будет ничем отличатся от человека.  
Тут я опять слукавил, потому что так долго удерживать синее пламя не могло ничто. Если печать продержится хотя бы до четырнадцати лет, то это уже будет чудом.  
Фуджимото лишился дара речи. Он явно обдумывал все произошедшее. Приказ добыть меч никак не вязался с убийством младенцев. И тут его осенило.  
– Спасибо, – он поблагодарил меня и крепко обнял.  
Я не привык получать благодарности. Хорошо, что Широ не видел, как я покраснели мои щеки. Он отстранился, чтобы взять младенцев, а я забрал тело Юри Эгин в доказательство того, что миссия была выполнена. Дело закрыли, а Фуджимото Широ стал новым паладином и исполнил свою мечту. Он, как и обещал, отстроил заново храм, в котором вырос, и теперь жил там с двумя мальчишками и несколькими экзорцистами.  
Прошло пятнадцать лет и однажды, как когда-то раньше, от работы меня отвлек щелчок двери. Конечно, мы с Широ виделись на работе и часто болтали по телефону, но он не приходил ко мне специально. Для этого должна была быть веская причина.  
– Я думаю, что скоро это произойдет, – ответил Фуджимото на мой молчаливый вопрос.  
И я понимал, что это значит. Весь год я ждал этого момента со дня на день.  
– Чтобы ни случилось, – я пытался его приободрить, – помни, что твоя душа принадлежит только мне.  
– Она всегда принадлежала только тебе.  
В последний раз мы были вместе, и оба это хорошо понимали. Как жаль, что не в моих силах было заставить ночь длится вечно.  
– Я взял его в экзорцисты. А знаешь почему? Потому что он напомнил мне тебя в день нашей первой встречи.  
После того, как шумиха вокруг сына Сатаны улеглась, я вернулся на могилу Широ.  
– И пока наше пари не будет разрешено, я буду ждать столько, сколько потребуется. Я готов объявить войну Ватикану и всем экзорцистам вместе взятым. Готов свергнуть своего отца с трона, если потребуется. Даже если придется объединить два мира в один.  
А пока покойся с миром, Фуджимото Широ.


	5. Эпилог

– Ты идиот, настоящий идиот, – заключил Рин. – На что ты готов пойти ради этого пари?  
– Абсолютно на все, – без колебаний ответил Мефисто.  
Он стоял лицом к окну и наблюдал за утренней зарей. Фель не хотел, чтобы Рин видел, как слезы текут по его щекам. Казалось, он больше никогда не заплачет, но рассказ пробудил старые чувства. Воспоминания о Широ делали Мефисто живым, впервые за столько долгую жизнь.  
– Я не понимаю только одного – зачем ты мне все это рассказал?  
Мефисто незаметно вытер слезы и повернулся к парню.  
– Как ты, наверное, не знаешь, душа человека, заключившего пари, не может попасть ни в рай, ни в ад, пока не разрешится спор. И душа Широ Фуджимото застряла на этой земле. Он еще где-то здесь, рядом со мной.  
– Это не вернет мне брата, – с ноткой горечи сказал Рин.  
– Отнють, – Фель неожиданно улыбнулся.  
Окумура удивленно поднял брови, ожидая разъяснения, что ректор академии, собственно, и сделал:  
– Вы совершенно случайно не заключали никакого пари?  
Рин задумался на какое-то время, прокручивая воспоминания назад, а потом вспомнил.  
– Было дело. Я поспорил с ним на счет того, что превзойду его, – парень поднял глаза на Мефисто. – Разве это считается?  
– Все читается, – довольно протянул Фель. А затем позволил себе заметить кое-что. – Не потому ли Окумура Юкио так старался, что бы стать радужным рыцарем, выше которого только паладин?  
– Чертов очкарик, – с чувством выругался Рин. – Чтобы превзойти тебя, мне придется стать паладином, так? Ты даже с того света мне помогаешь.  
– Спрошу тебя откровенно, Окумура Рин, – Мефисто улыбнулся так, что у Рина мурашки пробежались по спине. – На что ты готов ради этого пари?  
Парень улыбнулся вернувшемуся вопросу и без колебаний ответил:  
– Абсолютно на все.  
Ректор довольно кивнул и опять отвернулся к окну. Солнце уже почти встало, что-то его рассказ слишком затянулся. Мефисто подвел итог их долгому разговору.  
– Поэтому нам остается лишь продолжать жить ради завершения пари, ради Широ Фуджимото и ради Окумуры Юкио.


End file.
